


In a nutshell

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just alone in their home....</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a nutshell

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta

Changmin’s eyes were sleepy and rested on the couch.

Yunho was somewhere in their apartment. _He is in the shower_ … Changmin heard the water’s weak voice. His eyes were closed and he slept away.

Some minutes later Yunho stepped out from the bathroom. Towel covered his wet neck and he was only in a grey pants. Yunho smiled when he found his sleeping Changmin. The younger was adorable in his comfortable T-shirt and his hands were under his face. But those clothes were not enough, Changmin was trembled and Yunho covered him. He sat down in front of Changmin and touched his face.

His hair fell down and Yunho pulled them away. He watched him for several minutes and sighed.

“Thank you…” he whispered. “Thanks for **_you_ ** stayed with me.”

Suddenly Changmin smiled in his dream… Yunho laughed up. He kissed his main vocal’s head and went cooking something.

 


End file.
